Marc-André Bergeron
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St-Louis-de-France, QC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2002 | image= Marc-Andre Bergeron.JPG | image_size = 200px }} Marc-André Bergeron (born October 13, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently under contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning. Career Bergeron was signed as a free agent by the Edmonton Oilers in 2001. The fast-skating defenceman, with a penchant for end-to-end rushes, reminded some of former Oiler great Paul Coffey. Bergeron's popularity with Edmonton fans was cemented during the 2003 playoffs when he sent Dallas Stars' Brenden Morrow head-over-heels with an open-ice hip check. Bergeron is well known more for his impressive slapshot than his defensive abilities. At the Edmonton Oilers skills competition, held November 26, 2006, he recorded his second straight victory in the hardest shot competition with a puck speed of 103.5 mph (approximately 165 km/h). While still with the Oilers, near the end of game one of the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals, Bergeron tried to steer Carolina Hurricanes forward Andrew Ladd wide of the net. However, the two of them piled into Oilers goaltender Dwayne Roloson, causing Roloson to be injured for the remainder of the Finals. The Oilers managed to re-group without Roloson but ultimately fell to the Hurricanes during game seven of the series. After parting ways with the Oilers, Bergeron went on to play with the New York Islanders, Anaheim Ducks, and Minnesota Wild. On October 6, 2009, after star defenceman Andrei Markov was injured, Bergeron signed a 1-year contract worth $750,000 US with the Montreal Canadiens. Bergeron proved to be a valuable component to the Canadiens, playing forward on the fourth line as well as defence on power plays. He did, however, suffer a long scoring slump between December 31, 2009 until March 31, 2010. When Bergeron became a free agent on July 1, 2010, the Canadiens did not re-sign him. He was signed by the Tampa Bay Lightning as a free agent on January 4 and assigned to the Norfolk Admirals of American Hockey League where he recorded two goals and eight points in 13 games. Bergeron was recalled to the Lightning on February 5 and spent the remainder of the season in Tampa Bay, appeared in 23 games with the Lightning last season, recording two goals and eight points, including one game-winning goal. He recorded two assists in his Lightning debut on February 6 against the St. Louis Blues and became the third player in franchise history to score his first Lightning goal in overtime (Millar, Gagne) on February 12 versus Carolina. Bergeron became a fan-favourite and helped the team reach the Eastern Conference Finals, against the Boston Bruins. On the 28th of June 2011, Bergeron was resigned to a two-year, one-way contract worth $2,000,000. Career statistics Transactions * July 20, 2001 - signed as free agent with Edmonton Oilers. * February 18, 2007 - traded to New York Islanders with 2008 3rd round selection for Denis Grebeshkov. * February 26, 2008 - traded to Anaheim Ducks for 2008 3rd round selection. * June 10, 2008 - traded to Minnesota Wild for a 2008 3rd round pick. * October 6, 2009 - Signed as free agent with Montreal Canadiens. * January 4, 2011 - Signed one year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning * June 28, 2011 - Signed two year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning References External links * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Baie-Comeau Drakkar alumni Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Shawinigan Cataractes alumni Category:Toronto Roadrunners players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players